Doom Crown
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Yumeí runs away from home after her mother's funeral and an arguement with her Grandfather. All alone in the forest, something mysterious happens. The next chapter in Yumei's hidden story!
1. Laughing for Grief

**New Yumeí oriented Story! This overall story takes place after all the bakugan have left earth to live on New Vestrioa. Shun has come back, and Yumeí has been enjoying family life once more. However, tragety has struck: Her mother has succumed to her illness and has passed away.**

**Yumeí: _WHY_ do you have to write about this? It was bad to be there. Everyone was being quiet, and still, and crying. It was _terrible_!**

**Dreamflight:Sorry, but this is part of the overall story; It has to happen.**

**Yumeí: Okay, I forgive you Dreamsy.**

**Dreamflight: Stop calling me that!**

**Yumeí: Fine. By the way, readers, Dreamsy-**

**Dreamflight: Stop it!**

**Yumeí:-owns only me and the plot. And any other OC's that pop up.**

**Dreamfilight: You are annoying. That is what makes you so funny! :P**

* * *

Yumei stood silently with Shun and her Grandpa. It would soon be her turn to pay her respects. She fidgited. Her long, black formal kimono was making her itch.

Some of her relatives exited the tent and mumbled condolences to the three of them. Grandpa then went in alone. When he came out, Shun entered, almost tripping over the end of his kimono. Yumeí barely constrained a giggle. When Shun came out of the tent, Yumeí could see the tear streaks on his face. Taking a deep breath, Yumeí entered the tent.

Shiori lay on a futon in a traditional pure white kimono. Her makeup had been carefully done, and she looked beautiful, not at all like how she had been in life. Yumeí knelt next to her mother's body, a wail of grief threatening to choke her. She bent over, looking at her knees, bangs falling into her eyes.

Quietly, in flawless Japanese, Yumeí whispered a prayer to Shiori's soul. She told Shiori not to worry and that all would be all right. She wished her mother well, and promised to listen to Grandpa and not cause too much trouble. Trying hard not to cry, she got up, not looking as she left.

All to soon, it was time for the cremation. Yumeí tried not to look at the flames. Instead she thought about the happy time she and her mother had shared.

She remembered the time that when Shun and Tabitha had been having a day off school, but her mom had woken them up like a normal day, and they had gotten all ready for school before they remembered what day it was.

She remembered being sad when she wasn't allowed to go to school, and her mom cheering her up by secretly taking her to an amusement park all day. They had come home, and never told anyone.

She especially remembered when they came home from their first visit to Grandpa's house and how the two of them trapped the hallway and how Shun and Tabitha had gotten stuck in the traps they had set up together. They had all but died laughing.

Suddenly, laugher bubbled up inside her. She couldn't help it: she stared to laugh. It sounded strangled and maniac, but she couldn't stop. Her laughter kept getting louder and louder the longer she did it.

"She's _laughing_?" one of her other relatives whispered. "At her _mother's_ funeral?"

"She's gone mad with grief!" someone else called. "Someone get her out of here!"

But it wasn't necessary for someone to help her leave. Yumeí turned and ran out, still laughing, but now her laugher seemed edged with sobs. She sat beside a different shrine before she took deep breaths to calm down. Her laughing stopped and was replaced by wails of grief. She couldn't help it. Shiori had been a great influence in Yumeí's life. Now that she was gone, Yumeí was alone.

She attended the last part of the funeral ceremony only after she managed to behave herself. Even then, silent tears and giggles alike slipped through her control. When it was time to return to the house, Yumeí was exhausted from fighting against the tangled emotions.

Leaving the boys to fend for themselves for their dinner, Yumeí went straight up to her room, and let the choking feelings explode.

* * *

**This is depressing, but to end on a happy note, you need to start somewhere tragic.**

**Yumeí: Well done. You could take over for Jesse with that kind of logic!**

**Dreamflight:Close the mouth. And anyway, this doen't end happily, it ends more..._adumbrative_.**

**Yumeí: I have no clue what that means, but okay. Until the next chapter, review you real world peoples! And I will look that word up.**


	2. Emotions boiling over

******So, Shiori has died *moment of silence* and the funeral is finished. Yumeí returns home in a fine fit of the sulks(meaning she's very moody). She got into a big fight with her grandpa, and this is the aftermath('cuz I didn't want to write about the fight;I have no clue what it's about, but it gets Yumeí really ticked).**

**Yumeí: This is a somewhat emotional scene. Don't read it if you cry easily.**

******Dreamflight**:*glare*

**Yumeí: Okay, you can read it no matter what I say. By the way _adumbrative_ means "to foreshadow"_. Good sparkle word!_**

* * *

Yumeí was grabbing any necessary item in arms reach and stuffing it into an oversized duffle bag. She'd had it. Mom's death was the last straw;she couldn't take anymore.

The door opened quietly and Shun watched her for a minute before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going," Yumeí answered furiously, not looking at him,voice trembling with rage.

"Going where?"

"To make a home for myself."

"This is your home."

Yumeí stopped moving and turned to face her brother. Her face was pained.

"This is not home," she said, saying he words like they had been inside her for a while. "Home is where your parents go crazy when you make the A Honor Roll. Where you learn how to play games. Where you can find sanctuary when you've had a terrible day. This is _not_ home."

Throwing a brush at the wall, Yumeí burst out "How can they do this to us?"

"He just doesn't understand you. He's just out of practice handling preteens." Shun told her.

"No. Not _him_," Yumeí jerked her head in the direction of the door. "Mom and Dad."

"Yumeí!"

"Come on Shun. I know you've thought about it too. How could they? They had no better plan for us?"

"Well, maybe they did have a plan, but-"

"Sure looks like it to me," Yumeí snorted. She sat down on the bed in a huff.

Shun quietly crossed the room and sat next to her. He looked at his sister's angry profile.

"Before you were born," he murmured. "Mom and Dad went on a cruise and left Tabitha and I here. We thought they'd abandoned us to live here forever because we never got a letter. Turned out that they wrote us a letter every day and saved them in a big envelope and gave it to us when they came back. Tabitha and I felt so guilty for thinking about them like that. It's just like that now, Yumeí."

"No it's not," Yumeí whispered, trying hard not to cry.

"Tell me why it's not."

"Because they're not on vacation. Tabitha isn't here They're never coming back."

Standing, Yumeí grabbed her bag and opened the window. "I don't think this place could ever be home to me."

"Yumeí," Shun whispered, not looking at her. "Don't you leave me too."

Yumeí maintained a frosty silence, as she crouched on the sill and leaped out into the night.

* * *

**I warned you: emotional moment.**

**To give credit where credit is due, this conversation is based off the sanctuary scene from A Series of Unfortunate Events when the acting troupe comes to dinner.**

**Yumeí: Things get better in the next part. I promises. Oh yeah, PLZ REVIEW YOU READER PEEPS! XD**


	3. CREEPER!

**CREEPER CHAPTER!**

**Yumeí: YES! IT WAS WEIRD!**

* * *

Yumeí charged through the woods, heedless of the whipping branches. Lungs and legs burning, Yumeí continued to go. Tripping over a tree root, Yumeí laid on the ground, gasping.

When her breathing slowed, Yumeí sat up and took a sip of water. Standing shakily, Yumeí continued to walk. When her burning muscles quieted, Yumeí picked up the pace some more. It was still night when Yumeí stopped to eat, sitting on a tree stump.

Putting away the remains of her meal, Yumeí's Kazami ninja sixth sense registered she wasn't alone. She froze. Then she heard the disturbingly familiar voice.

"Very convenient for you to run away from the protection of your home. It makes my job so much easier tonight."

Yumeí bristled. She had hoped he had been gone for good, but no such luck. Masquerade stepped into view, smiling sinisterly at her.

"You!" Yumeí spat. "Get out of Alice right now, you demented-"

Yumeí cut herself off, obviously on the edge of cussing him out. She was better than that. She wasn't gonna let her hatred for that boy to lower her into a whole new level of swearing.

Masquerade's smile grew wider.

"I can't ever leave Alice. She is my host. The control of the body won't last long; I just needed to tie a loose end with you."

Yumeí grabbed the bread knife she was holding in her belt and drew it, ready to impale him. Too fast: her draw ended up flinging the knife at him. Masquerade flicked his hand and the knife clattered to the ground.

"Resisting is not a good idea," he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. "This will happen whether or not you cooperate. For your sake, I wouldn't fight the inevitable."

Yumeí was really scared now. She took half a step back. Masquerade approached her calmly. Yumeí contemplated running, but it was too late;Masquerade had latched onto her wrist.

Cold flooded Yumeí's veins as black and purple light invaded her vision. All she could see was Masquerade's hated face. Yumeí closed her eyes and felt herself falling through what felt like cold quicksand.

* * *

**Yeah, this is really creepy. I was just writing and...this happened.**

******Yumeí: Still freaks me out now. ACK!**

**It freaked _me_ out! I and wrote it!**

**Yumeí: It's three time worse reading it the way you wrote it!**

**Thanks. ;l**


	4. Chosen heir to the throne

**HAD to get this uploaded and _fast_! That last chapter really was freaking me out, so I need to clarify so y'all don't get freaked out.**

**Yumeí: This is where it gets interesting and several (probable) questions are answered. KEEP READING!**

* * *

Yumeí cautiously opened her eyes.

She was standing in a obsidian hall of what looked like some kind of palace. There were no decorations, not even a window. Everything was dark and gloomy. Yumeí turned in circles, but saw no sign of Masquerade anywhere.

Swallowing her fear, she went to the huge, black arched double doors and pushed them open.

It was a throne room on the other side: steps leading up to a dais upon which sat a black throne. Reclining on the throne was Masquerade, a heavy black and scarlet crown on his head.

"Welcome to my kingdom," he said, gazing down at her. A small, cruel smile appeared on his face. "Come here." he ordered casually. Yumeí stayed rooted to her spot. She wasn't going to play along.

Masquerade waved her to him, and Yumeí felt a cold pressure and saw dark purple wisps of what looked like smoke force her onto the dais, knocking her onto her hands and knees. Yumeí pulled herself up, ready for a fight. Masquerade's sneer grew.

"The doom energy isn't very pleasant, is it? As king of the Doom Dimension I hold command over it."

"Why did you bring me here?" Yumeí asked, voice trembling.

"Alice has discovered my presence in her," he said, looking away. "I cannot control the body without her noticing. It is only a matter of time before she finds out. That is unacceptable. The Doom Dimension is an underground realm, not to be publicized. That is why I can no longer rule here."

That hit Yumeí like a slap in the face. She stepped back.

"You want _me_ to be Q_ueen_? Of the _Doom Dimension_?"

"I have chosen you as my heir," Masquerade stood and stared hard at her. "You are powerful enough and have no reason to refuse. Power, influence, power over the flow of time here and even future sight come from the crown of this place."

"But I'd become evil, like you!"

"No," he said. "I chose my actions and personality. You will make your own. The power doesn't influence your nature."

Yumeí wasn't sure. She looked at the door, half wondering if she should run. Then she remembered the doom energy. There was no other option.

"If I accept, will you promise never to possess Alice again?" Yumeí asked. "And you have to mean it."

"Of course," he answered, a bit to quickly. Yumeí gritted her teeth, and nodded.

The doom energy pushed her into a kneeling position directly in front of the throne and Masquerade, one hand out. Masquerade calmly placed one hand on Yumeí's head.

"I, Masquerade, King of the Doom Dimension, do relinquish my throne and crown to this heir of mine choosing. I bestow upon her all the rights, powers, privileges, and duties that come with her royalty."

Tilting his head down so they were looking each other in the eye, he continued.

"Ayumana Yumeí Kazami, do you accept the Crown of the Doom Dimension?"

"Yes," Yumeí whispered. "I do."

"I am King no more!" he declared loudly, looking somewhere above her head.

Suddenly the crown dissolved into what looked like purple smoke, rushed down Masquerade's arm, and swirled around her. Yumeí closed her eyes. It was cold and warm at the same time. She felt like it was rushing _into_ her. Suddenly, she was aware of the whole dimension; she could feel everything.

Opening her eyes, she saw a doom card clutched in her open hand. Looking up she saw Masquerade standing by the throne, watching her.

"Rise, Queen Yumeí."

* * *

**That explain a few things?**


	5. The education of the Doom Queen

**So, Yumeí is now royalty. Normally that would not be a good idea...**

**Yumeí: Well I'm still here aren't I? So it worked out. The only issue was that Masquerade didn't stick around to teach me anything.**

**Me: He did what now?**

* * *

Yumeí sat on the hard, stone throne. It was very uncomfortable.

_There is no way I will be able to live like this_, she thought. _It's so darn depressing._

Suddenly the whole palace rippled into the smoky doom energy. Yumeí momentarily panicked, but then everything solidified back into stone. The palace was entirely remade, exactly in the way Yumeí had wished it could look: the stone was a light gray, carvings and tapestries on the wall, windows, and the throne seemed more comfortable.

Yumeí took a startled breath. Masquerade had not been exaggerating. In a reckless surge, Yumeí decided to test out the extent of her new abilities.

Concentrating, Yumeí let her confusion and ignorance fill her up, along with a touch of fear. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen, but she kept it going. She didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked.

A boy had materialized in front of her throne, kneeling. Looking closer, she could see that he was woven out of the smoky doom energy.

"Who are you?" Yumeí asked, hoping she sounded like royalty and not the scared preteen girl that she was.

"I am a concentrated form of doom energy. You wanted a guide to your powers, and I am what the Doom Dimension has provided. You can call me Torac."

"Well, Torac," Yumeí said, voice still shaking from surprise. "Can you tell me why the Doom Dimension exists, and why I have to be here, as the queen."

"The Doom Dimension is a prison for bakugan who are rule breakers or tyrants that aren't needed for the better. You, as royalty, capture these bakugan and bring them here to live through their punishments."

"How exactly _do_ I punish them?" Yumeí asked, still not sure about this situation.

"Simple," Torac answered without missing a beat. "The doom energy saps Bakugan's strength, which is torture enough, but slowly, they become stone statues. Sentances are all recorded in the archives, as are the details of the crime, so that things can be adjusted to your will."

"Can you take me there? To the archives?"

Torac said nothing, but became a stream of smoke that lead down one of the long corridors. Yumeí trailed after it uncertainly. A door to the left lead to a room filled to the brim with yellowed scrolls. Torac formed again, waiting.

Yumeí opened a scroll uncertainly, and scanned the contents.

**Subterra Rattleoid**

**Offence: **_Interferance with Doom Royalty business._

**Sentance: **_Statue imrisonment until deemed release. Common level._

**Notes: **_Julie Makimoto's bakugan will prove useful in the rise of my master, Naga. Already, Hydranoid's preparations for evolution are beginning. Soon all of the Bakugan will know their place._

Yumeí was stunned. She remebered when Julie had told her about when she lost her faithful Rattleoid to Billy's Cycloid. Seems like he was still stuck in the Doom Dimension because he had not recieved his "deemed release" yet.

Yumeí opened scroll after scroll. Most of them were from captured Bakugan during Masquerade's reign, and she recognised some names: Pyrus Mantris, Ventus Ravenoid, Aquos Juggernoid, Haos Saurus, Ventus Monarus, and dozens of others. Not all the scrolls were that recent; one had been written in heiroglyphs, another in latin, and yet another in spanish. Howerver Yumeí could understand it, no problem.

Upon opening another scroll, Yumeí felt a jolt in her stomach._ Darkus Oranite_. Her guardian bakugan.

"Torac," she said. "Can I unfreeze the prisoners and speak with them?"

"Yes. Will it, and it shall be done."

"Take me to the prison. Show me where Darkus Oranite is."

Torac became smoke once more. Yumeí chased after him eagerly. Outside was a bit dismal looking, with the swirling black vortex in the deep purple sky and large obsidian and granite cliffs all around.

The prison was an enormous chamber made entirley of shining Amythest. The inside was not quite so beautiful; there were frozen bakugan statues all over the place-not one of them under 60 feet-with no form of organization. Most of the expressions on their faces were utter terror.

The wisp of smoke curled around a single statue before Torac resumed human form. Yumeí cautiously walked over, afraid of what she was going to see.

There, made entiely of smoky gray granite, was Yumeí's partner bakugan, Oranite.

Over 80 feet tall, looking like an amozonian warrior of Ancient Greek legend, a helm covering her head, plates of armor protecting her body, a shield in one hand and a magnificent spear in the other, Oranite was a fearsome, yet beautiful figure.

Yumeí held back tears. She had missed Oranite ever since Masquerade had taken her. Now they could brawl together again. Sitting at the statue's base, Yumeí imagined Oranite as living and in color: Black armor, deep purple skin, decorated with amythest and Onyx, her sheild bearing the Darkus crest made of the purple jemstones, and her long cape deep black, streaked with more purple.

She felt a shudder pass through the air, and felt dust rain down on her head. She looked up, and saw Oranite looking around in surprise.

"Oranite!"

"Ayumana?" Oranite said, using Yumeí's full name, which annoyed the said person. "What are you doing-?"

Oranite cut herself off, and realization crossed her face. Slowly, Oranite knealt, displaying her respect. Yumeí sighed dramatically, and closed her eyes. Oranite respected power and authority, and right now, Yumeí had both.

* * *

**...and we are out! Sorry if that's an akward ending, but my_..."editor"..._said to stop there.**

**Yumeí: WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THE WORLD MY FULL NAME!**

**Me: Well it's already on the website...**

**Yumeí: *GASP***

**postscript**

**Please do not ask about this website. IT IS NOT DONE!**

* * *

**I wrote a haiku about this story on the last day of school, the 31st of May.**

**Light flooded with dark**

**A soul granted denied gifts**

**Evil becomes good**

**Kinda cheesy, but that was what I wrote.**

* * *

_**REVIEW GUYS!**_


	6. Retoren

**Yeah, I had to use a poll to get past my mental block.**_** For those of you who voted, you are lifesavers! Keep voting when I get more mental blocks, or send me PM's with your own ideas!**_

**But I digress.**

**I'm skipping ahead a bit. Oranite and Yumeí have had a little heart-to-heart chat-**

**Yumeí: And I didn't want to.**

**Me:*glare***

**Yumeí: ok, ok.**

**Me: The poll result was a tie between Yumeí going home for this final chapter or releasing Oranite and finding Haloid. As the author, I have made the final cut descision.**

**Yumeí: Is this where it ends on an _adumbrative_ note?**

**Me: Yes, but when I used the word adumbrative, I was actually meaning to use the word ambiguous to mean that it ended obscurely. Either work.**

******Yumeí**: And as the second-_and final_-reminder, Dreamflight only owns me, Oranite, Haloid, and the other stuff that she reasoned out, like Doom Royalty powers.

* * *

Yumeí stood at the edge of the woods. Well, on a tree branch that jutted out from the main growth of the forest.

She had spent what had seemed like days in her new realm-learning more-but no time had passed at all. Yumeí had sped up time to make it the next morning, and was unsure what to do now.

Oranite had been released to New Vestroia, so Yumeí was partnerless again. Without someone to back her up, this seemed like a bad idea. But it _was_ her family in there, after all. So she plucked up her courage and lept off the tree limb onto the compound wall.

The instant she landed, something flew at her. Instinct made her spring out onto the roof. Her foot slipped on an awkwardly placed shingle, sending her tumbling to the ground. She heard her shoulder pop out of joint.

_Oh great_, she thought. _Now I have to ram it into something. This is gonna hurt_.

Before she could get up to slam her shoulder into something, she saw Shun's familiar form.

"Yumeí! I thought you were going to make a home for yourself somewhere else?"

His voice was intended to be teasing, but all there was in it was relief. Yumeí decided it was time to fess up.

"I figured my room could be my home. It's easier than building a house by myself. My room is my house, and the rest of _your_ house is my hometown, the town is my country, Japan is my world, and Earth is my universe."

Okay, more like _sorta_ fess up. Some things couldn't be revealed.

Shun didn't seem to care for the reason. He bent over to embrace her.

"Ow. Shoulder, shoulder, shoulder!"

Shun helped Yumeí to her feet.

"I don't want to know what happened last night-" Yumeí had to stop herself from saying that it had been longer; too much suspiscious information. "-but I'm glad you came back. Life would be bland without you. And the food would be terrible."

Speaking of which, Yumeí could smell something nasty coming from the kitchen. And something burning. She ran inside, hollering: "The food!"

Shun's laughter chased her down the hall.

All that day, the sounds of friendly bickering and teasing could be heard from the Kazami house. There was something in the atmosphere that was a bit sweeter. Maybe it was the euphoria of reclaiming one of the lost family members.

Too much had changed for there to be a true return to normality, but the harmony would last until chaos decided to reign again.

* * *

**Okay, this is over and done! Next Yumeí story will be in New Vestroia! Thanks to y'all who reviewed, and keep at it!**


End file.
